Inmarcesible
by Noche Infinita
Summary: Hay momentos en donde las batallas no son a muerte. En donde el hambre no tiene nada que ver con la comida . En donde la sed no es de agua y en donde el amor no tiene que ver con lo carnal. Gokú&Milk.
1. Chapter 1

**La calidez de tus manos**

* * *

El hombre más fuerte del mundo se encontraba preocupado viendo a su esposa. Ésta amaneció quejándose de dolores abdominales según él había entendido, exigiendo calor en dicha zona y en los pies para de alguna manera aliviar el dolor. Gokú, sin embargo no comprendía como eso podría llegar a ayudarle. Su primera intención era buscar las dichosas semillas del hermitaño pero ella había negado alegando que su malestar era natural.

— Milk — su voz detonaba la preocupación genuina de un esposo por su mujer — déjame ir por ellas

— no servirá de nada Gokú — sonrió ó por lo menos esa fue la intención — mi dolor es natural, ya pasará. No te preocupes

— ningún dolor puede ser natural

— soy mujer, y cada cierto tiempo mi cuerpo deshecha los nutrientes que no se han utilizado causandome un poco de dolor al hacerlo — explicó siendo lo más clara posible.

— ¿siempre te pasa eso? — cuestionó sorprendido .

— cada mes, de tres a cinco días

— ¿de tres a...? Espera, ahora que recuerdo cada mes, en unos días puedo sentir como tu aroma se vuelve mas fuerte. ¿tiene algo que ver?

Milk se sonrojó pues alrededor de esos días él se volvía más agresivo en la intimidad , le gustaba y mucho pero no sabía que él fuera capaz de percibir sus cambios.

— en realidad si, es cuando viene Andrés

— ya veo... ¡hey! ¡¿quién demonios es Andrés?! ¡¿y cuando viene que no me doy cuenta?! ¿entra por la cocina o por la ventana?

— ¡no! ¿Como crees eso? — reprimiendo una carcajada la morena intentó calmar a su esposo — solo es un decir Gokú

— humm...

No aguantando más dejo escapar la risa, contagiando a su vez al saiyan. Gokú reía al verla reir, algo que le brindaba calidez en su pecho pues sentía que eso recompensaba todas aquellas angustias que sufría por su culpa.

— sólo necesito descansar un poco

— ¿segura de que estarás bien?

Pequeñas lágrimas quedaron al contorno de sus ojos causado por las risas, Gokú las limpió con suavidad, mirándola con ternura.

— si. Solo quiero descanzar y estar envuelta en las sábanas

Se acomodó haciéndose ovillo, Gokú sin pensarlo dos veces se pocisionó a su espalda pasando sus brazos en su cintura.

— aquí quiero tu mano — susurró poniéndola en su vientre — con tu calor me sentiré mejor

Él concentró un poco su ki en la palma de su mano dándole calor.

—¿así? — susurró.

— así

Sonrió ella.

— ... Encerio Milk, ¿por donde entra Andrés, por la ventana o por la cocina?

— olvídalo...

— sólo te digo una cosa: si vuelve, lo retaré a una batalla.

— como tu digas Gokú, como tu digas.

* * *

Sólo puedo decir que serán momentos medio dulces entre esta besha pareja. Espero les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Milk.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando la tarde caía en las montañas Paoz no había cosa mas hermosa que ver como el cielo se teñia de colores naranjas y azules. Desde la ventana de la cocina me gustaba observar como el sol desaparecía y daba paso a su hermana, sabía que en realidad somos nosotros en la tierra quienes nos movemos pero decir que él se oculta y que la luna sale dá rienda suelta a nuestros pensamientos.

Terminé de colocar el último plato limpio en el gabinete y limpié la mesa con un trapo húmedo, quité la manchita blanca del vidrio de la puerta de la cocina y salí . Quedé frente a los árboles y me acosté, querìa ver el cielo.

— estoy bien — murmuré — muy bien

En éste momento de mi vida puedo gritar que soy feliz, que la sonrisa en ni rostro es genuina y el brillo de mis ojos es de amor. Porque lo amo, amo a Gokú como nunca pensé que sería.

Desde el momento en que lo conocí supe que era distinto, no fue a primera vista, no, fue cuando conversamos que lo sentí, sentí que con él podria hablar de cosas sin sentido de cosas que me gustaria saber y qué, a las demas personas les parecería tontas. Él no es un genio lo sé, no sabe mucho de la vida o de como comportarse pero conmigo sabe ser tierno, atento y cariñoso -a su manera- y me gusta . Su ignorancia me cautiva y su esfuerzo por ser buen esposo me enamora.

—¡MILK! — grita. Dá unos pasos y luego se impulsa con la ayuda del aire hasta llegar a mi —¿¡estás bien!?

Abro los ojos . Su rostro muestra preocupación. Sonrío — estoy bien

Suspira.

—¡uuf! Menos mal, creí que estabas herida o algo. Tu ki está muy bajo

— creo que me estaba durmiendo

— eso creí pero al ver que aún no ha oscurecido me preocupe — dijo mas tranquilo. Un leve sonrojo surcó sus mejillas.

— tranquilo campeón —dije coqueta. Le dí un golpe en su hombro .

Rió nervioso, como siempre que intento mostrarme sensual con él . Lo agarro del traje y lo jalo hasta que cae encima de mi, pone sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza evitando aplastarme con su cuerpo.

Acaricio su rostro con delicadeza, delineo sus labios con mi dedos y lo beso, Gokú cierra los ojos con fuerza e intenta llevar el control - una vez le dije que los besos se dan con los ojos cerrados para sentir mejor la caricia de nuestros labios y qué quién controla al otro es quien mas quiere , desde entonces cierra los ojos con fuerza y trata de dominarme - .

— Milk... — susurra.

Me aferro a su cabello intensificando el beso permitiéndo que su lengua se encuentre con la mia. Suspiramos.

Veo el fuego en el cielo desaparecer mientras el mio se enciende. Gokú abandona mis labios y se apodera de mi cuello, es sin duda la zona que mas le gusta de mi cuerpo; olfatea, lame y besa cada centímetro hasta quedar satisfecho. Sigue besando hasta llegar a mi hombro y muerde suavemente, pausado hasta sangrar y lame mi sangre, vuelve a mis labios.

— vamos a la casa — jadea.

— aún no — digo — quiero que me lleves al cielo

Me carga al estilo princesa y se eleva,lo abrazo por el cuello hasta que se detiene.

— tranquila — dice a mi oido con suavidad — sabes que nunca te dejaría caer

— eso no quita que no me de temor a la altura

— y a mi las inyecciones

Todos conocen sus habilidades en las peleas, su temor a las agujas y su gusto por la comida ,sin embargo sólo yo conozco su lado tierno y, saber eso me hace inmensamente feliz.

— es hermoso, ¿no crees? — me acomodo en su pecho.

— sí que lo es

De reojo veo que en lugar de ver el horizonte me vé a mí.

— estás rojita , ¿tienes frio?

— si

Sin previo aviso me lanza al aire.

— ¡aaaah Gokú!

Pataleo como si con eso pudiese mantenerme a flote. Grito desesperada hasta que él me atrapa.

—¡eres un...!— exclamé. Me parecieron eternos los segundos que estuve a la deriva de caer .

Con dos o tres movimientos me envuelve en una tela azul. Mas tranquila me doy cuenta de que se quitó la camisa mientras yo chillaba como loca y en ella es en lo que me ha envuelto .

Me molesta lo que me hace, mas sé que no lo hace con mala intención.

— a la próxima me avisas — advierto.

— discúlpame Milk, no creí que te molestaría tanto

— de acuerdo

Volvemos a ver el cielo ya con las estrellas saliendo poco a poco. Gokú cruza las piernas y me acomoda en ellas, nos tomamos de la mano y besándonos disfrutamos de nuestros nueve meses como esposos.


End file.
